What Nobody Knows
by M14Mouse
Summary: No one understood the pain that Lita went through. She isn’t tell either.


Nobody Knows

By: M14Mouse

Summary: No one understood the pain that Lita went through. She isn't tell either.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

~Nobody knows what in my heart. Nobody knows what in my head. Nobody knows what I going to do...~ Nobody knows.... -Unknown-

-Lita's POV-

It is very cold when I ran outside. I don't why I ran away from Rei's temple. It didn't feel right. I didn't feel right. I don't know why I am crying. I know why because today. Today, it is the day of my parents' deaths. Nobody knew…

I made it to my small lonely apartment. I just looked at the door. I couldn't bring myself to open it. The pain was so deep in my heart and soul. I leaned against the door and began to cry. Please let pain go away... But it won't. Why I can't it? Why can't I tell anyone? Why? Nobody knew what it is like to lose your parents. No one….

The sun hit my eyes. I opened them slowly. I realized I was leaning against outside my apartment door. I must have fallen asleep. I touched my door handle. Suddenly, a moment of dread passes through my body. I truly didn't want to go in there. Into that lonely apartment. I looked at my watch. It was 8:07 a.m. I am glad it wasn't a school day. I decided to go for a walk. Maybe then I go inside or maybe I should go and talk to Serena. No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Probably she is stuffing her mouth full of food or complaining about how unfair her mom is. I just sighed as the heart ache began to form.

The image of the lake appeared in my head. It was the most beautiful and peaceful place in the city. When I was little, my parents and me would have picnics at lake where we lived. My parents made enough food to feed a small nation. I just laughed. But now they are gone and I am alone. No other family members lived in the area. Slow pains entered my heart. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. My friends would never know. No one would know the pain of has someone calling you in the middle of night to tell you that your parents are dead. Nobody knew that....

-----

The lake was peaceful. Almost no one was there. The gentle waves eased the pain in my heart. I remembered my mom loved baking for me. She baked cookies, cakes, and pastas. She had her hair in a ponytail when she cooked. She always made me feel better about everything. When I hurt, my dad gives me the biggest hugs. His hugs made me feel safe and I miss them so much.. Then my mom and dad had to go on a business trip. I told them I have funny feeling. They told me nothing was going to happen. They were wrong! They are no longer here. I lost my innocence that day. I am no longer safe. I must fight monsters and bad guys. My tears rolled down my cheeks. I had to go one more place today. To say hello and good-bye. I walked toward the bus stop.

-+-

The bus ride was long and quiet. The bus turned down the street toward familiar graveyard. I pushed the button for my stop. I just sighed. It is now or never. I got off the bus and looked toward the graveyard. It looks so peaceful, yet so dreadful. I passed graves that belong to little children that didn't have a chance at life. Old people's graves that saw things they dare not see again. My parents were buried next to a large oak tree. Their words on the grave stone were simple but yet so cutting.

"Hi, mom and dad. I miss you. I wish you were still here. Mom, I miss your cooking and stories. Dad, I miss your hugs. Don't worry. I am not alone anymore. I have some new friends. And I don't fight anymore. Well…expect for some situations. I am not going into that for now. I am doing better in school. I wish you were here to see me. I hope wherever you are. You are watching. I still haven't told anyone about the accident. I am just scared I think. I am the strong of the group and I don't want to see this as a weakness. I know…silly."

"I have to go. See you next year. Maybe next year. I bring my friends. Good-bye." I said as left the graves. Until next year.

End


End file.
